STOP PERJODOHAN INI!
by XXX000
Summary: Dari lawan jadi kawan, dari benci menjadi sehati, sehidup-semati berjuang melawan sang ibunda tercinta, demi menentang perjodohan mereka. SasuNaru. Warning inside! Chapter 2 Update! RnR?
1. BOOM!

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto dan tokoh-tokoh di dalam cerita ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Cerita ini milik saya. Apapun yang bermerk di sini bukan milik saya, saya bukan promosi baidewei.**

 **WARNING: AR, Bahasa Nano-nano (no promosi!), Humor garing, Typo(s) maybe?, Alur cerita maksa, Alay beud, OOC pake BANGET (demi kelancaran cerita :'D /plak), Shonen-ai/boys love/maho,** _ **rating**_ **dan** _ **genres**_ **dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu sesuai dengan jalan cerita, etc.**

 **Kesamaan ide atau latar, atau tokoh(?) hanyalah kebetulan belaka. Saya hanya mengeluarkan unek-unek saya karena sudah lelah dengan UAS. :)) /woy**

 **. . .**

Sakura menjerit nyaring, Ino berteriak garang, Karin melolong sendu. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka tampak seperti gadis-gadis sakit jiwa atau kerasukan setan, tapi, begitu tahu pangkal permasalahan mereka … oh, sungguh, mereka itu sangat _normal_ jika dibandingkan ratusan gadis lainnya di sekolah ini!

"Sasuke punya pacar … ya, normal ajalah kalo mereka jadi pada gamang begitu."

"Dia punya pacar? Wow, kesambet apa, tuh anak?"

"Tapi … katanya pacarnya ini beda banget lho, dari cewek-ceweknya yang biasa."

"Katanya pacarnya ini jauh lebih 'wow' daripada cewek-ceweknya yang biasa. Ino aja yang _body_ -nya aduhai kalah dibandingkan pacarnya!"

"Sakura yang secantik dan semanis itu aja kalah sama pacarnya!"

"Ckck … Gue kasihan sama cewek-ceweknya: cuman dimainin tapi gak dijadiin pacar."

" _Well_ , rumor bilang, sih pacarnya tuh cantik, baik, manis pake banget, terus cerdas, dan yang terpenting: seksi! Ya gak salah, sih, kalau Sasuke pengen melepas statusnya yang lajang kurang ajar sama tuh cewek."

"Yah … setidaknya tuh lajang sialan berlabuh juga …."

Ya, pagi itu, SMA Negeri 2 Konoha memang berbeda jauh dari biasanya. Jika pada hari-hari biasa murid-murid akan meributkan PR mereka yang menumpuk atau ulangan dari guru _killer_ mereka, kali ini topik itu menjadi usang dan tak terjamah sama sekali. Malahan, mereka sibuk dengan _trending topic_ terpanas bulan ini: "Uchiha Sasuke Punya Pacar Baru!" yang langsung _booming_ padahal baru desas-desus belaka dan belum terbukti secara aktual kebenarannya. Topik ini sangat panasnya mengalahkan berita: "Kakashi-sensei Khilaf dan Buka Masker!?" atau "Yamanaka Ino: Tukang Bunga Naik Haji." Mulai dari murid-murid paling eksis sampai _nerds_ , dari kelas X sampai kelas XII, tak ada yang ketinggalan berita ini, bahkan guru-guru pun ikut membicarakannya! Wow banget, bukan?

Yah … berita mengenai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang akhirnya berlabuh pada seorang cewek itu memang merupakan berita yang amat mengejutkan. Bagaimana tidak? _Please_ deh, cowok yang biasanya cuman main-main sama cewek (dan gak cuman satu, tapi bisa sampai sepuluh) tapi gak pernah _sekali pun_ memacari mereka, tiba-tiba jadian dengan seseorang yang entah siapa, bagaimana ruapanya, dan semalam berbuat apa. Oke ngelantur. Tapi, _well_ , siapa yang gak bakal kaget? _Playboy_ nomor wahid sekolah mereka akhirnya melepas status lajang!

Pagi itu, matahari bahkan belum tampak bayang-bayangnya di atas atap bangunan sekolah, udara masih terasa dingin membekukan, dan kuap kantuk masih tampak di sana-sini. Namun, murid-murid SMA Negeri 2 Konoha sudah tampak begitu 'hidup' dan tak jarang terdengar jeritan—entah merana, entah behagia—dari lorong-lorong ataupun kelas. Dilihat lebih dekat, tempat ini lebih mirip kuburan dan Nirwana di saat bersamaan: anak-anak gadis mengalau di pojokan kelas, dan anak-anak lelaki bersujud sembah mengucap syukur dan terima kasih kepada entah siapa. ("Yeah! Akhirnya kesempatan mendekati cewek cantik datang lagi!" begitu seru mereka.)

Di gerbang sekolah, murid-murid berjalan cepat memasuki sekolah—sebagian dengan wajah takjub dan bersemangat, sebagian lagi diliputi panik dan _stress_. Tampaknya mereka sudah mendengar _trending_ _topic_ dari media sosial mereka. Dan ngomong-ngomong, _Newspaper Club_ untung besar hari ini dengan topik panas itu sebagai _headline news_ mereka.

Waktu berselang beberapa lama dan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah memasuki arena sekolah. Berbelok ke kanan, mobil itu langsung menuju arena parkiran khusus murid. Hal itu langsung menarik perhatian para murid. Sebagai keterangan: hanya ada satu murid yang memiliki mobil mewah berwarna hitam dengan merk _Porsche_ di sekolah itu. Dan juga, _sticker_ kipas merah dengan tangkai putih di jendela belakang memberi keterangan tambahan nan aktual tentang sang pemilik mobil, yang menyebabkan lebih dari enam ratusanak langsung menyerbu lapangan parkir seolah ada pembagian sembako dadakan.

Mobil dikepung rapat. Sebagian anak menyiapkan kamera handphone untuk mengabadikan momen 'WOW!' tersebut. _Cameraman_ _Newspaper Club_ siap di barisan depan dengan kamera DSLR canggihnya. Para murid menahan napas; mata terbuka lebar agar tak ketinggalan kejadian apapun.

Pintu mobil terbuka: Sasuke Uchiha keluar dari kursi pengemudi sambil memanggul ransel hitamnya. Kulitnya tetap sepucat salju di musim dingin, rambut hitamnya tetap melawan gravitasi, penampilannya tetap rapi namun modis dan keren, dan pastinya: seksi, seperti biasanya. Manik _onyx_ -nya menatap tajam para _audience_ yang mengitari mobilnya, membuat para lelaki menelan ludah segan, namun menyebabkan para wanita menjerit-jerit kesenangan bak kuda binal, melupakan fakta bahwa sang pujaan hati telah ada yang punya. Tabah benar hati mereka!

Tak lama berselang, bunyi pintu dibuka kembali menyita perhatian. Pintu penumpang di kursi depan terbuka perlahan, dengan efek lima sentimeter per sekon sebagai pendramatisir. Semuanya menahas napas, mata terbuka lebar-lebar hingga bola mata nyaris lepas dari rongganya. Enggaklah. Para wanita siap menjerit histeris; jantung berdebar-debar menantikan momen dimana pujaan hati mereka akan digandeng oleh sesosok gadis sempurna.

Gadis sempurna ini, kekasih seorang Uchiha Sasuke, _playboy_ nomor satu SMA Negeri 2 Konoha. Siapakah dia?

Mulai menghitung mundur sebelum momen-momen bersejarah ini terjadi:

satu …

(pintu mobil terbuka sempurna; para gadis menutup mata ketakutan)

dua …

(satu kaki melangkah turun, beberapa mulai terisak)

tiga …

(sosok mulai turun dari mobil, jeritan mulai mendesak tenggorokan.)

dan …

 _ **JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!**_

"Hei! Ada apa? Kok, pada ngumpul-ngumpul di sini?"

Suara nge- _bass_ meluncur mulus dari mulut sang sosok yang turun dari mobil. Mata-mata terbelalak dalam keterkejutan dan rahang-rahang menggantung dengan tidak elitnya. Para gadis tidak jadi menjerit: mereka terlalu terkejut bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun sekarang, karena ternyata, rumor-rumor yang beredar hanyalah sampah belaka yang tidak patut didengar. _Well_ , karena sosok itu adalah …

"NARUTO!?"

Uzumaki Naruto, _he is_.

 **.**

 **STOP PERJODOHAN INI!**

 **.**

 **STOP PERJODOHAN INI! © Akichii Roe**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1.** __ **BOOM!**

 **.**

Sakura menjerit nyaring, Ino berteriak garang, Karin melolong sendu. Jika dilihat sekilas, mereka tampak seperti gadis-gadis sakit jiwa atau kerasukan setan. Tapi, begitu tahu pangkal permasalahan mereka … oh, sungguh, mereka itu sangat normal jika dibandingkan ratusan gadis lainnya di sekolah ini! Aku tidak bohong, mereka benar-benar teramat _normal_.

Oke, coba bayangkan, bagaimana reaksimu—atau siapapun itu—jika dibilang bahwa pujaan hatimu—atau pujaan hati mereka—ternyata lebih memilih seseorang yang sama jenisnya, sama _gender_ -nya, dan mengacuhkan lawan jenis mereka yang jelas-jelas beribu kali lebih cantik, menarik dan menggoda. Aku tidak _racist_ di sini. Aku tidak bilang kau jelek atau pun tidak menarik, kecuali kau merasa.

 _Back to topic._

Nah, sekarang kalian mengerti? Bagaimana perasaan mereka.

 _Well_ , kembali ke perkembangan pasangan terbaru kita dengan kawan-kawan sekolah mereka.

 **.**

 _ **Flashback: satu jam lalu ….**_

 **.**

"NARUTO!?"

Para _audience_ di sekitar mobil berteriak nyaring secara bersamaan, membuat gaduh pagi hari yang seharusnya indah dan damai itu. Siapa yang bilang 'harus', ya, ngomong-ngomong?

"Eh … ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum kikuk.

Enam ratus anak berkumpul mengitari mobil Uchiha bagaikan _paparazzi_ yang menggila. Mending kalau mereka ini aktor terkenal atau selebriti! Yah, ini bukan! Dan, mereka juga langsung menjerit histeris begitu melihat dia? _Well_ , dia merasa agak tersinggung, walaupun tak perlu bohong lagi kalau dirinya sudah tahu penyebabnya, dan, ia pun sudah menduga bahwa semua ini akan terjadi. Namun, ia tak menyangka kalau reaksinya bakal se-'wow!' ini.

"U-zumaki-senpai, kenapa … berangkat sekolah sama … Uchiha-senpai?" Seorang gadis berambut lurus sebahu memberanikan diri maju dan bertanya. Dilihat dari bros bertuliskan 'X' di kerah kemeja putihnya dan cara berbicaranya yang formal dan menambahkan embel-embel '-senpai' di belakang namanya, gadis ini pasti adik kelasnya (Naruto dan Sasuke siswa kelas XI. Sebagai informasi tambahan, mereka sekelas.)

Naruto meringis kecil sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang gatal pun tidak. Di dalam otaknya hanya ada frasa-frasa: 'mati', 'aku', 'sekarang' yang diputar-putar saja urutannya dan sumpah serapah kekanakan mulai dari isi kebun binatang sampai demit-demit dari negeri di Asia Tenggara sana.

"Uhm … Senpai…," lirih gadis itu, mendesaknya sambil menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ _ultra_ yang hampir saja meluluhkan hatinya … andai ia tak ingat harga diri.

Ia tak akan membantah rumor yang beredar: Sasuke punya pacar. Itu betul. Dan, kebetulan sekali, orang itu dirinya. Ha ha. Tapi, tidak mungkin 'kan, ia menjawab dengan begitu kasual: 'Soalnya aku ini pacarnya Sasuke, Dek! _Lucky me_! Hehe,' itu sama saja dengan membuatnya menjadi musuh abadi gadis-gadis satu sekolahan dan juga menghancurkan harga dirinya yang tinggal seupil. Oke, masalah harga diri itu ia sudah tak peduli lagi, tapi, menjadi musuh seluruh gadis di sekolahnya, setengah dari seluruh murid di sekolahnya, itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Dan, oh, Buddha, Kami-sama, Yesus, Allah, Wisnu, Brahmana, Siwa, Bunda Maria, Ametrasu-sama, dia masih sayang nyawa!

Namun nasib berkata lain. Tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja sebuah lengan pucat merangkul bahu Naruto dan menariknya mendekat. Tanpa perlu melirik ia tahu pemilik tangan itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Ia menjerit tertahan mendapati Sasuke sudah merangkulnya mesra dan memaksa agar kepala Naruto bersender ke bahunya. Maunya, sih, agar kelihatan _so sweet_ , tapi raut dingin dan datar Sasuke, serta tampang panik dan _shock_ Naruto malah membuat adegan itu terlihat seperti pem- _bully_ -an.

"Hei! Kau gadis jelek!" Naruto mengerutkan kening, _audience_ memekik kaget dengan dramatis. "Jangan paksa Naru-chan menjawab pertanyaanmu!" …-chan? "Dan gak usah nanya-nanya kayak tante-tante kepo!"

"Sasuke-senpai …." Adik kelas itu memekik tertahan, hampir menangis. Sepertinya sakit hati dibilang jelek.

"Hoi, Sas! Kamu kenapa?" Seorang cowok dari barisan depan penonton—seorang figuran tak penting yang kebetulan teman sekelas—mengerutkan dahi. Yah, jarang-jarang Sasuke marah-marah kayak cewek PMS begini, maklum kalau semua bingung.

"Hah! Berisik kalian semua!" Mas, dari tadi sepi, lho. "Aku bakal jawab pertanyaan tuh cewek!" Tadi katanya gak usah nanya.

"Nih, ya, aku beritahu: Naru-chan berangkat sekolah sama aku karena … dia pacarku!"

 _ **JENG JENG!**_

Semuanya kembali memekik dramatis.

"Dia pacarku!"

Gak usah diulang, Mas.

"Dan _loe_ , _loe_ , _loe_ , _loe_ ," Sasuke menunjuk asal ke arah penonton dengan mata melotot garang kayak mbah dukun, "yang gangguin atau membuat Naru-chan gak nyaman …," tarik napas dalam-dalam, "… bakal berurusan denganku!"

"TIDAAAK!"

"DENGANKU!"

" _NOOO!_ "

"DENGANKUUU!"

"AAAAAAAAA!"

Dan ketika para murid dan Sasuke adu teriak-teriak gaje kayak monyet di hutan, Naruto sudah melayang ke alam baka, mati seketika mendengar proklamasi—pantaskah disebut begitu?—dadakan dari Sasuke. Selesai.

 **.**

 _ **End of Flashback**_

 **.**

Hari itu, SMA Negeri 2 Konoha tak patut lagi disebut sekolah. Maksudnya, ayolah, dengan aura suram dan muram yang meliputi setiap petaknya, tempat itu lebih mirip bangunan angker dari jaman penjajahan daripada bangunan tempat para penerus bangsa menuntut ilmu! Oke, lebay memang, tetapi, begitulah kenyataannya.

"Sasuke-senpai~Noooooo~~!"

"Sasuke-senpaaai~~!"

Ah, dua gadis lagi telah hancur mentalnya. Sudah yang ke berapa sekarang? Sepuluh? Sebelas? Naruto hanya bisa mengelus dada melihatnya. Dia masih merasa cukup lega; kabar baiknya: belum ada satu cewek pun yang nekad bunuh diri saking galaunya. Amit-amit, deh! Jangan sampai!

Pemuda ganteng (kata ibunya) nan seksi (menurut diri sendiri) dengan rambut bak durian kematengan ini berjalan dengan susah payah dalam rangkulan pacar barunya. Masalahnya, Sasuke memiting dirinya ke bawah sehingga ia harus sedikit membungkuk. Pemandangan itu sukses menjadi tontonan murid-murid sesekolah. Gak cowok, gak cewek, semua mata tertuju hanya pada mereka berdua. Julukan "The Sweetest Gay Couple", "The Most Distasteful Couple", sampai "The Present from God" mulai ditujukan kepada mereka. Namunn yang paling terkenal: "Malapetaka Dunia-Akhirat" (yang tentunya diberikan oleh para _fans_ Sasuke) yang paling banyak terdengar. Sejujurnya Naruto agak sakit hati disebut 'Malapetaka', tapi gapapa, deh.

Tadi, sesampainya dia di kelas, para cowok langsung menyalami dirinya dan Sasuke. Wejangan-wejangan tanpa ujung pangkal, mulai dari 'jadilah pasangan yang rukun dan damai' sampai ' _safety is more fun_ ' memenuhi pendengarannya. Di sisi lain, para cewek memelototinya dan memandang kasihan pada Sasuke seolah Sasuke terjebak bersamanya karena ulahnya. Sakit hati memang, apalagi melihat Sakura, kecengan abadinya, yang memelototinya dengan tajam dan bengis, tapi, yah … mereka tidak tahu alasan sebenarnya, jadi Naruto harus sabar.

 **.** **AKICHII .**

Hari yang berat bagi Naruto. Tak ada saat tanpa mata yang memandanginya lekat-lekat, baik disertai hanya keingintahuan belaka atau kebencian dan perasaan jijik. Naruto merasa kurang nyaman, apalagi dengan Sasuke yang kini menggandeng tangannya dan berjalan santai di sebelahnya seolah tak tejadi apapun. _Hallo_ ~ apa hanya dirinya yang merasa risih di sini?

"Teme, toilet," ujar Naruto pelan sambil menarik paksa Sasuke menuju toilet terdekat. Cowok-cowok suit-suit gak jelas; cewek-cewek semakin tajam memandanginya. Seandainya metafora bisa membunuh, Naruto sudah almarhum dengan tubuh penuh lubang saat ini.

Untunglah toilet yang dimasukinya kosong, jadi Naruto bisa merasa agak lega. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan Sasuke yang menggandengnya.

"Sas, kamu pengen bunuh aku!? Salah apa aku sama kamu, Sas!?" Naruto mulai mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

"Maksud kamu apa sih? Gaje, deh." Sasuke menghela dan memutar bola mata jengah.

"Kamu. Gak usah. Sok. Nempel. Nempel. Sama. Aku. Kamu tuh secara gak langsung membunuh aku, tahu gak!? Mungkin saja sekarang aku udah jadi sasaran santet para cewek di sekolah! Mungkin malam ini aku bakal mati jadi korban _voodoo_!"

" _So_? Masalah buatku!?"

Bola mata Naruto membelalak lebar terkejut. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya. "HARUSNYA!"

"Hah!? Emang, gue siapa elu!?" Sasuke mendorong Naruto hingga menabrak tembok. Emosi mulai menguasai otaknya.

"Kamu … pacar aku. Kamu yang nembak aku kemarin malam. Dan kamu … yang berlutut dan ngasih aku cincin ini!" Naruto meraih ke dalam kemejanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berantai perak. Di kalung itu, tergantung sebuah cincin perak bermata berlian lazuardi yang indah dan dapat dipastikan berharga selangit. "Jangan lupa aku tunanganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke terdiam memandang cincin itu. Satu titik di kulit dadanya terasa panas merasakan benda yang serupa juga tergantung di sana. "Nar, ini cuman _acting_. Kita cuman pura-pura pacaran sampai orang tua kita bosan sama permainan ini."

"Aku tahu." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, menyetarakan posisi mata mereka untuk menekankan perkataannya selanjutnya. "Tapi, jangan …."

"EHEM!"

Dari arah pintu toilet terdengar deham menginterupsi, meminta perhatian. Naruto dan Sasuke spontan menjauh, dan Naruto buru-buru memasukkan kalungnya ke dalam baju.

"Ah, i-iya?" Naruto berusaha menanggapi dengan sesantai mungkin. Walaupun sikapnya yang salah tingkah tak bisa disembunyikan dengan sempurna.

"Kami gak bermaksud _racist_ , tapi … _please_ jangan melakukan 'itu'," seorang pemuda menambah _gesture_ mengutip, "di sini. Oke?" Pemuda itu tersenyum getir.

Naruto yang menyadari posisinya sekarang spontan memerah wajahnya karena malu. "Ah … ah … maaf!"

Dengan terburu-buru ia meraih tangan Sasuke—yang langsung terkejut—dan menyeretnya tak tentu arah mengelilingi sekolah, yang penting mereka menjauhi keramaian. Kehabisan _option_ , Naruto membawa mereka naik ke balkon atas sekolah, tempat yang pastinya sepi karena dilarang dimasuki oleh guru.

Keduanya terengah lelah. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke kehabisan napas dan seragam mereka basah oleh peluh.

"Kamu … ngapain, sih? Narik-narik aku," ujar Sasuke terengah sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Yah … kamu gak mau, kan … kita digosipi … pasangan _gay_ mesum? Dan aku … juga gak mau … Ah! Gue capek!" Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menengadahkan kepala.

"Huh! Salah sendiri lari-lari." Sasuke yang sudah mulai memulih akhirnya duduk di dinding pembatas balkon. Matanya menatap jauh langit biru yang dihiasi oleh gumpalan-gumpalan putih awan dan pantulan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

Naruto ikut duduk di sebelahnya. Ia ikut memandang langit biru tiada berbatas. Lengang sejenak, hanya bunyi engah napas masing-masing yang memenuhi udara.

"Maaf, Sas, tadi aku bentak-bentak gak jelas," ujar Naruto akhirnya.

"Hn." Sasuke membalas seadanya. Naruto menabahkan diri untuk tidak menjitak anak kurang ajar di sebelahnya.

Hening sejenak ….

" _Well_ , gimana pun juga, kita sama-sama korban." Sasuke menambahkan, Naruto menoleh dengan tampang datar.

"Ya, korban kejahatan orang tua kita."

 **.** **AKICHII .**

Mobil _Porsche_ hitam berhenti di halaman depan rumah keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke dan Naruto turun dari mobil segera memasuki rumah. Para pelayan yang berada di ruang tengah membungkuk dan memberi salam "Selamat datang, Sasuke-sama" dan "Selamat datang, Uzumaki-sama." Naruto tersenyum lebar menawan dan menggumamkan 'terima kasih', Sasuke megacuhkan mereka.

Berbelok ke arah kanan, mereka menuju ruang tamu kediaman Uchiha. Di dalam sana, suara tawa wanita yang melengking terdengar gaduh. Bukan, bukan para kuntilanak sedang arisan, tapi kedua ibu mereka tengah mengobrol di dalam sana.

Benar saja, ketika mereka tiba di dalam ruang tamu itu, tampak kedua ibu mereka tengah duduk berhadapan sambil bergosip ria layaknya ibu-ibu kebanyakan. Di hadapan mereka, terdapat gelas antik berisi tes dan _mini cakes_ yang terdiri mulai dari kue-kue khas Jepang sampai yang dari Eropa sana.

"Sasuke-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Selamat datang kembali!"

Kedua ibu mereka menyapa serempak. Naruto tersenyum cerah dan mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke hanya ber-"hn" ria langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah kakaknya. Kebetulan, di sana juga ada ayah dan kakaknya Sasuke; ayahnya duduk di sebelah ibunya.

"Nah, gimana sekolahnya hari ini, Sayang?" tanya Uzumaki Kushina kepada Naruto dan mengelus rambut rancung anaknya dengan sayang. Naruto terkekeh manja.

"Kami jadi _trending topic_ , Kaa-san. Wow! Sekolah langsung gaduh mengetahui kami pacaran!" Walaupun seharusnya ia galau dan kesal, anehnya Naruto malah bercerita kepada ibunya dengan bersemangat. Ibunya tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi kalian senang hari ini?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum bahagia, langsung mengambil kesimpulan yang membuatnya puas tiada tara.

"Enggak!" Naruto dan Sasuke menjawab bersamaan. Senyum Kushina luntur seketika.

"Hentikan ini, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Kushina-san," ujar Sasuke dengan tegas sambil menatap ayah, ibu, dan Kushina bergantian. "Kami tak mau pacaran."

Uchiha Mikoto mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa, Sayang? Kau tidak senang bertunangan dengan Naruto-kun?"

"Bukannya tidak senang … eh, maksudku, iya, maksudku … oh, ayolah Kaa-san, kami berdua laki-laki! Cowok! Pria! Sesama jenis! Kaa-san mau punya anak _gay_? Nanti gak bisa dapet cucu, lho." Sasuke langsung mengiming-imingi dengan kata 'cucu', sesuatu yang biasanya dapat langsung meluluhkan hati para ibu yang mulai menginjak masa tua.

"Gapapa. Kan ada Itachi," Mikoto tersenyum simpul sambil mengerling Itachi. Itachi mengangkat jempol dan tersenyum semilyar euro. Seandainya bukan demi _pride_ -nya dan menjaga agar cerita ini tidak lebih OOC lagi, Sasuke pasti sudah akan ber-'hellow?' ria dan salto sambil kayang sekarang.

Namun, Sasuke tak habis akal. "Kushina-san, gak akan punya cucu, dong?"

Kushina melipat kaki dan merapikan rok merah selututnya sambil tersenyum lembut penuh sayang. "Gapapa, asalkan punya menantu Sasuke-kun, aku sudah bahagia."

Mikoto ber-'ahhh' dramatis sambil mengatupkan kedua tangan dan menatap jauh sepeti membayangkan _fairy tale_ indah penuh cerita romansa picisan; Kushina melakukan hal yang sama. Keduanya tenggelam dalam dunia mereka masing-masing, dan Fugaku, yang sedari tadi dikacangin, hanya bisa tersenyum maklum, Itachi: _no comment_ , dan Sasuke-Naruto: sepakat ibu mereka sakit jiwa.

"Tapi Kaa-san, aku ini cowok! Dia juga cowok!" sanggah Naruto cepat. "Gak akan ada wanita pendampingku yang akan mengurus Kaa-san nanti."

Kushina tertawa kecil. "Ya gapapa, lah. Kan malah bagus? Kaa-san jadi punya anak ganteng, dan menantu yang juga ganteng. Kaa-san jadi yang paling cantik, kan?"

"Gak gitu juga kali, Kaa-san …."

Naruto memandang Sasuke lelah, Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan ' _I know dat feel, Bro._ Tabah, ya'.

Dan di dalam dunia imajiner mereka, mereka tengah bertatapan sambil berjabat tangan layaknya pejabat-pejabat mengikat janji. Ya, mereka saling berjanji—walaupun hanya dengan bahasa mata—bahwa mereka sehati-sejiwa, berjuang bersama dan dengan sekuat tenaga, pantang menyerah, dan dilandasi iman dan taqwa, menolak pertunangan ini.

Mereka pasti, dan harus, menuntaskan pertunangan ini! Sebelum terlambat!

LANJUTKAN!

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Oke. Saya menggila. Oke, UAS ini yang membuat saya gila. Hahaha. |||.O /meringkukdalamselimut/**

 **YAK! BAIKLAH! SEKIAN DARI SAYAH! Cerita baru saya di fandom Naruto ini semoga dapat menghibur anda semua. /bow/ Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan tangan terbuka. Saya tunggu pendapat** _ **readers**_ **semua. Kalau kecewa, jangan ragu-ragu bilang, saya gak akan marah dan mengutuk kalian.** _ **But, well, please don't insult, ok?**_ **:')**

 _ **Review**_ **?**


	2. THE MOTIVE

**DISCLAIMER: Sama kayak yang di awal: cerita ini beserta segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya adalah milik saya, sisanya, terserah punya siapa. /plak**

 **WARNING: AR, Bahasa Es Campur, Typo(s) maybe?, OOC, Shonen-ai/boys love, penyalahan fakta demi jalan cerita,** _ **rating**_ **dan** _ **genres**_ **dapat berubah sewaktu-waktu, etc.**

 **Kesamaan ide atau latar hanyalah kebetulan belaka, OK?**

 **. . .**

Ini adalah kisah tiga ratus tahun yang lalu. Enggak juga sih, tapi kira-kira segitu, lah. Ini adalah kisah para leluhur Uzumaki dan Uchiha yang kini telah menetap di alam baka; sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke menyecap udara dan merasakan dunia, merekalah yang telah terlebih dahulu merasakan pahit-manis kehidupan dan menjalaninya dengan tegar dan tabah. Mereka adalah kakek dari kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek-kakek-kakeknya Naruto dan Sasuke (sebenarnya tak jelas generasi yang ke berapa, tapi ya sudahlah,) Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara.

Tiga ratus tahun yang lalu—kurang lebih, keberadaan ninja masih usum di Jepang. Semua orang—baik laki-laki maupun perempuan, tua ataupun muda—bermimpi untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Bahkan, anak-anak kecil ingusan saat itu pun sangat menyukai ninja, terbukti dari mereka lebih memilih jajan _shuriken_ ketimbang permen atau cokelat di warung-warung terdekat. Nah, dari sekian banyak ninja di negeri itu, Madara dan Senju adalah salah dua dari ninja-ninja terhebat yang pernah ada.

Kedua ninja berasal dari keluarga yang berada, berlimpah kekayaan dan memiliki pengaruh bagi kelangsungan Desa Konoha. Kedua nyonya dalam dua keluarga itu serupa: oh-teramat-sangat- _fabolous_ dan mendambakan kesempurnaan. Keduanya _lumayan_ sombong, terutama terhadap satu sama lain. Mereka saling menyombongkan apapun yang mereka miliki hingga akhirnya, tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah saling bermusuhan dan bersaing dalam segala hal: _fashion_ , kekayaan, pekerjaan, dan tak terlewat, prestasi buah hati mereka.

Kedua ibu pun berusaha semampu mereka dalam mendorong anak-anak mereka agar menjadi seorang yang berprestasi dan berhasil. Selain itu, anak-anak mereka pun diajari untuk bersaing untuk menjadi yang terbaik, terutama dengan para Uchiha/Harshirama. Alhasil, anak-anak mereka pun saling bermusuhan terima kasih kepada ibu-ibu mereka.

Karena sudah sejak kanak-kanak didoktrin oleh ibu mereka, dapat dikatakan bahwa Senju dan Madara nyaris selalu bermusuhan seumur hidup mereka. Dari masih memakai popok hingga punya kumis di atas bibir pun, keduanya saling membenci satu sama lain.

Akhirnya, setelah kedua pemuda telah cukup dewasa dan matang pikirannya, mereka menyadari bahwa permusuhan mereka hanyalah sia-sia dan tiada artinya. Dengan dilandasi rasa ingin memberontak terhadap ibu masing-masing, mereka pun memutuskan untuk berdamai dan memulai pertemanan, tanpa memedulikan omelan para bunda.

Kedua ibu tidak pantang menyerah: mereka berusaha memisahkan Senju dan Madara. Tentunya kedua anak bersikukuh dan tak membiarkan ibu mereka berbuat semena-mena. Akhirnya, karena sudah terlalu greget terhadap sikap ibu-ibu mereka, mereka membuat sebuah perjanjian untuk menyegel pertemanan mereka di atas sehelai kertas, dibubuhi tanda tangan dan disertai materai enam ribuan. Lalu diakhiri dengan sudah sumpah: mereka akan menepati perjanjian itu hingga keduanya menyandang gelar 'Almarhum' di depan nama.

Perjanjian selesai. Kedua ibu kicep tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kedua anak tertawa nista bahagia.

Isi dari perjanjian itu adalah … mereka menikah. Enggak. Mereka masih normal dan lurus, kok, selurus tiang bendera. Perjanjian itu berisi agar kelak mereka menikahkan anak-anak mereka. Hal ini dimaksudkan agar pertemanan mereka tak dapat lagi diruntuhkan oleh apapun, siapa pun. Selain itu untuk membalas dendam terhadap ibu mereka: akhirnya keturunan mereka ada darah Uchiha/Hashiramanya! Hahaha!

Tahun-tahun berlalu, mereka berdua akhirnya menemukan belahan jiwa yang tepat. Mereka menikah, lalu kawin. Tak perlu saya ceritakan bagaimana detailnya, pokoknya kurang lebih setahun kemudian kedua istri mereka tengah berjuang di ruang bersalin. Kedua pihak ayah bersemangat bak anak kelebihan gula, pasalnya, mereka sudah tak sabar untuk menemui calon mantu. Ketika para istri berjuang antara hidup dan mati, para suami malah asyik ngerumpi.

Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagi Madara dan Senju untuk menunggu kelahiran buah hati mereka. Namun persalinan tak akan berlangsung selamanya, dan benar saja, jabang bayi pun akhirnya keluar dengan selamat. Kedua ayah langsung menunggu di depan pintu ruang persalinan istri masing-masing dengan lidah menjulur dan mata berbinar.

Suster muncul di depan pintu bersalin dengan menggendong seorang bayi mungil di lengan. Senyum menjiplak di wajah sambil menatap ayah sang bayi, dan sesaat kemudian ….

"Selamat! Anak Anda laki-laki!"

Kejadian yang sama terulang dua kali. Sudah tahu kan, kepada siapa saja?

Perjanjian langsung dibatalkan. Yang tadinya bakal dijodohkan ternyata memiliki _gender_ yang sama, niat diurungkan. Kedua ayah menyesal ketika melihat buah hati mereka untuk beberapa jam ke depan.

Dari anak, diturunkan menjadi cucu; sasaran selanjutnya adalah menjodohkan cucu mereka. Kali ini mereka optimis cucu mereka akan berbeda kelamin, perjanjian akan tetap dilaksanakan. Anak-anak mereka telah lepas tangan dan membiarkan ayah-ayah mereka menjalankan niat mereka. Namun, setelah sama-sama menyandang sebutan 'kakek', Madara malah secara sepihak membatalkan perjanjian. Cucu-cucu mereka, walaupun memiliki _gender_ yang berbeda, perbedaan umurnya terlalu jauh, dengan cucu Madara lima belas tahun lebih muda dari cucu Hashirama. Madara tidak rela cucunya menikahi tante-tante.

Tadinya mereka berniat akan menunggu hingga cicit-cicit mereka lahir, namun karena batasan usia, akhirnya mereka menurunkan perjanjian itu dalam sebuah wasiat kepada keturunan mereka. Wasiat itu disertai dengan sepasang cincin bermatakan berlian lazuardi dan safir sebagai mas kawin yang mereka beli dengan uang pensiunan (kedua istri harus dibungkam dulu dengan makan malam mewah dan tas berharga seangkasa agar tidak marah-marah.) Walaupun begitu, harapan kedua ninja tetap kandas di tengah jalan. Perjanjian itu tidak dijalankan oleh keturunan mereka dan dilupakan begitu saja. Pasalnya, perjodohan tak lagi usum dan anak-anak muda mulai bergrilya meminta kebebasan mereka.

Dekade demi dekade berlalu, abad demi abad terlewati hingga akhirnya wasiat kembali dibuka oleh keturunan mereka yang entah keberapa, dimana salah satunya bahkan tidak lagi memegang marga 'Hashirama' melainkan 'Uzumaki'. Kedua orang itu adalah Uchiha Fugaku dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Semua bermula ketika suatu hari, ketika Fugaku tengah membersihkan lemari dokumennya, ia menemukan sebuah amplop lusuh yang berisikan secarik kertas dan sebuah cincin safir. Kertas itu adalah wasiat yang ditinggalkan oleh Madara. Ia pun bercerita kepada sang istri. Mikoto pun heboh dibuatnya. Sebagaimana wanita pada umunya, Mikoto curhat pada sahabatnya, dan merupakan suatu kebetulan yang mujur, Kushina lah sahabatnya itu. Mendengar kisah sang sahabat, Kushina pun ikut menceritakan pengalamannya yang nyaris serupa. Kushina menyinggung nama 'Uchiha', Mikoto menyebut nama 'Uzumaki'; kesimpulan langsung ditarik detik itu juga; kedua wanita pun menggila bersama.

Kedua keluarga pun bertemu, wasiat dibahas bersama, cincin berharga dikeluarkan dari lemari. Keputusan segera diambil di menit pertama, yang membuat Fugaku menyesali pernah menemukan wasiat terkutuk itu. Namun apa mau dikata, dia kalah 2-1.

Akhirnya, dengan berasaskan imajinasi nista tapi nyata, dan keabnormalan luar biasa kedua wanita yang membuat Fugaku hanya bisa menutup mata, mereka menjodohkan anak mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

 **.**

 **STOP PERJODOHAN INI!**

 **.**

 **STOP PERJODOHAN INI! © Akichii Roe**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2.** __ **THE MOTIVE**

 **.**

Memang jodoh takkan kemana, seperti kata peribahasa. Dan memang, Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Namun catat, belum jelas apakah mereka jodoh atau bukan, itu tergantung kepada kehendak Tuhan—ralat— _Author_ nantinya.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersama. Setiap saat, setiap waktu. Gak gitu juga, sih, tapi … yah, pokoknya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah saling mengenal sejak baru lahir, walaupun belum tahu satu sama lain dan belum bisa berkomunikasi (jangan hitung bahasa bayi, siapa tahu mereka hanya ngomong sendiri-sendiri.) Mereka sering bermain bersama waktu masih bayi dan balita, terutama ketika umur 3 tahun. Waktu itu Kushina dan Mikoto lagi hobi-hobinya ngerumpi, dan sebagai ibu yang baik, mereka tak lupa membawa anak. Itachi sudah sekolah waktu itu, jadi Mikoto bisa tenang, namun anaknya yang masih kecil harus dibawa-bawa. Jadilah Sasuke dan Naruto bermain berdua, sebab mereka tak mengerti urusan ibu-ibu mereka. Pada masa-masa ini, Sasuke dan Naruto dapat dibilang bersahabat. Mereka jadi punya banyak hal yang sama-sama disukai, terima kasih pada pertemuan mereka yang nyaris setiap saat-setiap waktu karena ibu-ibu mereka.

Saat Naruto hampir mencapai umur 4 tahun, Kushina memutuskan untuk pindah ke luar negeri karena urusan personal. Sasuke dan Naruto berpisah dengan berat hati dan disertai linangan air mata. Hanya setahun berlalu, Kushina kembali ke tanah air tercinta, Jepang. Naruto akan kembali dipertemukan dengan Sasuke saat Mikoto menjemput mereka di bandara. Sasuke menunggu-nunggu momen ini selama setahun, tapi di detik pertama pertemuan mereka, Naruto malah melempar Sasuke dengan mobil mainannya. Sasuke _shock_. Diselidiki lebih jauh, ternyata Naruto lupa dia pernah punya teman bernama Sasuke. Sasuke ngambek seharian.

Sepertinya Sasuke menaruh dendam mendalam pada Naruto, karena hingga bertahun-tahun kemudian, ia selalu membenci Naruto. Naruto juga tampaknya lupa pada perbuatannya di masa lampau karena ia tak mengerti mengapa Sasuke begitu membenci dirinya, namun karena sikap ketus Sasuke, dia jadi ikut-ikutan benci Sasuke. Naruto kadang sedih karena Sasuke tak mau berteman dengannya, namun tak lama, ia akan lupa dia pernah sedih dan kembali membenci Sasuke.

 **.** **AKICHII .**

Karena Naruto menghabiskan masa TK-nya di luar negeri, mereka baru mulai masuk sekolahan yang sama saat SD, lalu berlanjut masuk SMP yang sama, dan sekarang mereka satu sekolah lagi di SMA Negeri 2 Konoha.

Saat SD, mereka sama sekali tidak dekat. Mereka tahu nama satu sama lain, sering bertemu saat ibu-ibu mereka ngerumpi, namun tidak berteman. Mereka bersikap seolah tak saling kenal. _They are just acquaintance, no less, and no more_.

Mereka baru saling mengakui keberadaan masing-masing saat SMP. Saat itu masa MOPD di sekolah mereka, SMP Swasta Kuda laut. Saat itu sedang ada penyuluhan kelas dari salah satu guru mereka yang terkenal baik dan menyenangkan. Penjelasan dari guru itu tak pernah membuat bosan, dan selalu diselingi canda-gurau, _games_ yang seru dan menarik, serta yel-yel yang lucu dan menambah semangat.

Saat itu mereka sedang memainkan _game_ 'Konsentrasi'—dimana mereka harus menunjuk salah seorang teman jika ditunjuk, namun tak boleh menunjuk teman yang menunjuk mereka—Naruto ditunjuk oleh seorang gadis. Naruto yang tak berkonsentrasi saat itu kelimpungan dan berusaha menunjuk seseorang, masalahnya, ia tak hapal seorang pun teman-teman di kelasnya. Namun, ia juga tak mau dihukum karena hukumannya disuruh menyanyi _enka_ sambil menari di depan kelas. Demi harga diri: _no_. Satu-satunya orang di kelas yang ia ketahui adalah Sasuke, sialnya, saat itu ia lupa namanya, maka Naruto berteriak: "Pantat Bebek!" sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke, dan tawa pun meledak seketika. Setelahnya, Naruto tak lagi dianggap ada oleh Sasuke.

Itu awal dari puncak kebencian Sasuke pada Naruto, karena semenjak insiden 'Pantat Bebek' itu, Sasuke jadi sering dipanggil 'Bebek'—'Pantat'-nya dihilangkan demi kosopanan dan menjaga perasaan pihak yang terkait—dan Sasuke tidak suka itu. Sama sekali.

Insiden yang kedua terjadi setahun kemudian, saat itu mereka kelas VIII. Hari itu merupakan ulang tahun sekolah mereka yang ke-69. Pihak sekolah memutuskan untuk rehat sejenak dan mengadakan panggung hiburan di halaman sekolah agar murid-muridnya dapat rileks. Namun sebelumnya, diadakan upacara peringatan terlebih dahulu.

"Darimu, SMP Kuda Laut … Kumo!" Lagu himne sekolah berkumandang. Murid-murid jahil menambahkan kata 'Kumo' yang sebenarnya tak ada pada lagu dalam bisikan pelan. Ngomong-ngomong Kumo adalah kota letak sekolah mereka berada. "Menjunjungkan namamu, dalam panji pelajar …."

Murid-murid bernyanyi dengan suara keras dan tergesa-gesa, walaupun himne harusnya dinyanyikan dengan syahdu dan penuh penghayatan. Dari sekian banyak murid, suara Naruto lah yang paling keras dan cempreng. Suaranya nyaris-nyaris buta nada dan … kurang enak didengar. Naruto baris di belakang Sasuke, dan hal itu sungguh amat mengganggu pemuda Uchiha.

"Naruto, pelan-pelan nyanyinya," bisik Sasuke kepada teman-kenalan-musuhnya itu.

"Eh? Apa?" Naruto menyahut polos.

"Nyanyinya pelan-pelan! Berisik tahu!" bisik Sasuke kesal. "Mending kalau bisa nyanyi, suara jelek gitu juga."

Naruto, merasa dihina oleh Sasuke, jadi emosi. "Apaan sih, Teme!? Ngehina aja bisanya! Suara kamu emang gak jelek, huh!?"

Dan sulut pun mulai terbakar.

"Kayak yang kamu enggak aja! Suara kamu lebih jelek!"

"Jelekkan kamu, lah! Ngomel aja bisanya!"

"Ngajak berantem, hah!?"

"Ayo kalau berani, Pengecut!"

"Siapa yang pengecut!?"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Buta nada!"

Yang mereka tidak sadari, suara mereka telah menjadi terlalu keras hingga menganggu kelangsungan upacara. Himne berhenti dinyanyikan, semua mata tertuju pada kedua makhluk yang saling hina di dalam barisan.

"Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san, bisa ke kantor saya setelah upacara selesai?" Kepala sekolah telah berada di hadapan mereka, tersenyum ramah, namun aura gelap di sekitarnya jelas-jelas menunjukan tanda bahaya. Kedua murid yang disebut meneguk liur dan mengangguk enggan. Keduanya mendapat hukuman membersihkan semua toilet pria di lingkungan sekolah.

Untungnya insiden itu terjadi menjelang akhir semester genap. Saat kenaikan kelas, Sasuke meminta pindah sekolah karena _pride_ -nya sudah remuk hancur-lebur. Permintaan dikabulkan, sebab Fugaku saat itu juga harus pindah ke cabang kantor di luar kota. Catatan, insiden memalukan saat upacara dirahasiakan Sasuke rapat-rapat dari orang tuanya. Ia pindah ke SMP Negeri 1 Konoha. Sasuke bahagia. Lalu ibunya bercerita: Uzumaki Kushina juga pindah ke Konoha untuk membuka cabang baru toko busananya; Naruto juga pindah sekolah ke SMP Negeri 1 Konoha. Sasuke ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

 **.** **AKICHII .**

Walaupun satu sekolahan, mereka kembali bersikap saling tak acuh seperti saat SD. Tak ada salam sapa setiap kali bertemu, tak ada senyum ramah setiap kali bertatap mata. Mereka masih mengobrol sedikit-sedikit jika terpaksa, tapi selebihnya mereka hanya dua insan tahu nama tapi tak saling kenal biasa.

Mereka lulus SMP dengan damai. Tak ada insiden memalukan lainnya dan semua berlancar normal dan lancar. Sasuke mendapatkan wibawanya kembali, malahan ia dikenal sebagai anak emas sekolah karena kecerdasan dan keaktifannya dalam mengikuti lomba akademik di luar sekolah. Dia juga punya _fans club_ dan merupakan murid faforit para guru wanita. Sedangkan di lain pihak, Naruto lulus dengan label 'anak paling jahil satu angkatan'; ia terkenal di antara para cowok, tapi tidak dengan para cewek. Keduanya lulus dengan nilai baik: Sasuke adalah juara umum, dan Naruto masuk 50 besar, dari jumlah seluruh murid: 243 orang.

Keduanya masuk SMA Negeri 2 Konoha, sekolah terbaik di kota itu, dengan mudah. Sasuke langsung diapeli para gadis di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah; para pria langsung hilang harapan hidup melihat sasaran mereka dengan sukacita menemani Sasuke. Hanya alumni SMP Negeri 1 Konoha yang sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan miris itu, jadi mereka sudah lebih tabah daripada yang lainnya. "Lepaskan saja para gadis itu, Kawan. Relakan." Mereka menghibur satu sama lain.

Tahun pertama berjalan mulus semulus jalan tol Cipularang di Indonesia sana. Enggak juga, sih. Tapi, serius, tak ada yang aneh dengan tahun pertama mereka. Tidak ada yang spesial. Mereka naik kelas dengan nilai bagus. Hore. Dan sekarang, di kelas XI, mereka berbagi kelas.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Mereka bersikap acuh dan tak saling kenal. Lalu semua berubah semenjak Negara Api menyerang. Enggak, para ibu menggila. Ya, semua berubah ketika Naruto dan ibunda tercinta berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Awalnya hanya terjadi bincang-bincang biasa, lalu tiba-tiba Mikoto mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ah, mimpi buruk bagi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, kami sebagai orang tua, sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian."

Hening lima detik. Detik selanjutnya, Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan pergi dari ruang tamu. Ia diseret Itachi untuk kembali (ia dipiting di leher dan ditarik paksa oleh Itachi.) Naruto hanya bisa _jawdrop_ dan megap-megap seperti ikan kekurangan oksigen, bingung mau bicara apa.

"Ta-tapi, Kaa-san … kenapa? Kenapa!?" Naruto berteriak dramatis. Air mata membasahi pipi, ingus menggantung di bawah hidung. Enggak gitu juga, kali. "Kaa-san! Aku normal, Kaa-san!"

" _I know, I know,_ " iya, ainow-ainow aja terus, Kaa-san, "tapi kami pikir ini yang terbaik buat kamu dan Sasuke-kun."

"Iya, Naruto-kun. Kalian sudah tahu sejak kecil, dan, keluarga kita kan, sudah dekat. Ya?" Mikoto ikut membujuk dengan senyum lima ratus rupiah, buat beli _Alpenliebe_ satu batang.

Lalu diceritakanlah alkisah cerita para leluhur yang ingin mengawin-silangkan anak-anak mereka. Mengenai Hashirama Senju dan Uchiha Madara, dan anak-anak mereka serta cucu mereka. Tentang wasiat dan dua cincin jutaan yen di dalam lemari. Naruto hanya mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah kosong; Sasuke menahan emosi untuk tidak berteriak nista sekarang juga. Pikiran saat itu sama: ibu-ibu mereka tidak ada yang normal.

Selanjutnya, yang mereka tahu, mereka telah duduk saling berhadapan. Bersenjatakan _deathglare_ Itachi, kedua ibu meminta mereka saling mengucap janji untuk menikah di masa depan. Sasuke, dijadikan pihak 'lelaki' oleh kedua ibu, melamar Naruto sambil menyematkan cincin bermata berlian lazuardi di jari manis kanan Naruto; Naruto menerima dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan cincin bermata safir. Dengan bujuk rayu para ibu, mereka setuju untuk akan terus memakai cincin itu. Namun demi menghindari hal-hal yang tak inginkan, mereka sepakat akan mengalungkannya saja. Dan kenyataan kalau mereka sudah tunangan akan disembunyikan hingga waktu yang tepat. Mereka hanya akan dinyatakan 'dalam status berpacaran', dan berita ini akan disebarkan melalui semua media sosial. Tak perlu disebutkan satu-satu, namun semua media yang tengah digandrungi remaja akan dipenuhi oleh berita-berita itu. Dan tanpa perlu diduga-duga pun mereka semua tahu berita ini akan jadi _hot topic_ , terima kasih pada status Sasuke yang _playboy_ kurang ajar. Semua terlaksana dalam waktu sekejap, terima kasih pada Itachi. Sasuke jadi mulai berpikir kalau kakaknya itu sebenarnya sangat membenci dirinya. Ia salah paham. Itachi sebenarnya sama abnormalnya dengan ibu mereka.

 **.** **AKICHII .**

Malam itu, demi mempererat hubungan kedua keluarga, Kushina dan Naruto diminta menginap di rumah Uchiha. Kushina menerima dengan amat senang hati. Para ibu setuju akan mengobrol sampai pagi di ruang tamu, Itachi, yang tak punya hubungan khusus dengan _event_ ini, tidak terpengaruh dan tetap tidur sendiri di kamarnya, Fugaku, terpaksa harus tidur sendirian tanpa ditemani sang istri. Seandainya bukan demi _pride_ , ia sudah akan ber-'da aku mah apa atuh?' sambil menyeka air mata bohongan dengan gaya lebay. Dan dua tokoh utama dalam _event_ penting ini, disuruh tidur bersama di kamar Sasuke. Awalnya mereka mau protes, tapi lelah dengan _deathglare_ maut sang Uchiha sulung, mereka memilih untuk diam saja.

Dengan wajah kusut keduanya naik ke atas ranjang. 'Tidur seranjang', itu perintah ibu mereka. Daripada nanti timbul masalah, mereka memilih untuk menurutinya saja. Lampu besar dimatikan, lampu tidur yang redup dinyalakan. Mereka berbaring dibatasi oleh dua buah guling, dan demi mencegah saling tatap satu sama lain, mereka berbaring saling memunggungi.

Suasana lengang, diliputi ke _-awkward_ -an yang membuat mereka ingin keluar dari ruangan itu sekarang juga.

"Ehm, Sas, dosa apa kita, ya, sama ibu kita? Sampai dijodohin kayak gini," kata Naruto membuka percakapan, mencairkan suasana.

"Cih! Elu tetep berisik, ya? Gue mau tidur," erang Sasuke lelah sambil mendecakkan lidah.

"Yeee … gak usah sewot juga kali. Gue nanya baik-baik juga, dijawab begitu." Naruto memutar bola matanya jengah. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Begitulah Sasuke: tak pernah bisa menanggapinya dengan bersahabat.

Beberapa detik berlalu. " _Well_ , aku juga enggak tahu. Aku rasa aku anak yang baik. Tapi, yang pasti, ini buruk banget," kata Sasuke, akhirnya menanggapi Naruto, didorong unek-uneknya sendiri yang juga kesal terhadap perlakuan orang tua mereka.

"Setuju. Banget. Ini menyebalkan."

"Ya, setuju. Ini gara-gara … siapa itu? Madara dan Senju!"

"Mereka leluhur kita, Sas, tambahkan kata 'kakek'."

"Oh, _well_ , ini gara-gara Kakek Madara dan Kakek Senju!"

"Setuju banget. Gara-gara mereka kita kena imbasnya sekarang."

"Ya, setuju."

Hening sesaat, lalu tiba-tiba tawa renyah Naruto pecah.

"Wow, udah lama kita gak 'setuju-setuju'-an kayak gini, Sas." Naruto memutar badan, menghadap punggung Sasuke. "Terakhir kapan, ya, Sas?"

Sasuke ikut memutar badannya, menghadapi pemuda Uzumaki dengan alis berkerut dan bola mata naik, ekspresi lazim ketika berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Sempat waktu SD kelas II. Waktu itu ibu kita ngobrol seharian non-stop dan membiarkan kita kelaparan. Kita setuju kalau ibu kita kejam."

"Ahaha! Iya, iya, aku ingat sedikit-sedikit."

Mereka bertukar senyum tulus sekali lagi setelah sekian lama, walaupun hanya berupa seringaian getir dan senyum tipis.

"Hah, oke. Besok kita sekolah. Harus siap mental karena seisi sekolah pasti sudah tahu hubungan kita." Naruto mendesah lelah.

" _Thanks_ _to_ Itachi." Sasuke menimpali.

"Haha, yeah, _thanks_ _to_ Itachi."

"Dia benci gue."

"Dia juga benci gue."

"Mungkin?"

"Haha, malem, Sas."

"… Selamat malam … Buta Nada."

Satu tinju telak menghantam perut Sasuke sepersekian detik kemudian. Sebuah tangan kemudian menyusul menjambak rambut durian Naruto. Kedua pemuda pun asyik bergulat di ranjang.

Dan di luar sana kedua ibu sudah menguping dengan gelas kaca di lubang telinga, wajah semerah kepiting kematengan, darah mengalir derah dari hidung bak Air Terjun Niagara. Di dalam hati, mereka mengharapkan kehadiran cucu pertama.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Demi apalah, di sela-sela PR yang menumpuk saya masih bisa bikin cerita ini …. Hahaha! Sayah nistagh! XD /** _ **headbang**_ **/ Ya udahlah, saya juga bosen ngerjain PR melulu. Di sekolah setiap istirahat ngerjain PR, begadang tiap hari: ngerjain PR, liburan: ngerjain PR. Kelas XI lebih sibuk dari kelas X. Beneran, deh. Teman-teman saya sampai bilang, "Rajin banget ngerjain PR di sekolah."** _ **Well**_ **, saya cuman greget kok, pengen santai di rumah: nonton NatGeo atau History seharian sambil minum kopi, ngobrol sama Papa dan adikku, main** _ **game**_ **, baca novel, baca** _ **manga**_ **24/7. Pengeeen banget, dan,** _ **well**_ **, akhinya kesampaian juga. X))**

 **Saya selipkan parodi-parodi dari sekolah teman saya dan sekolah yang dulu dan sekarang saya tempati. SMPN 1 sama SMAN 2 itu sekolah saya. Lagu sekolah yang saya ambil itu hymne SMP saya—di akhir lagu teman-teman saya juga suka nambahin nama kota letak sekolah. Buat sekolah 'Kuda Laut' itu sekolah swasta tempat teman saya belajar. Btw, namanya bukan 'Kuda Laut', tapi ada kata 'Laut'-nya. Btw, semuanya bertempat di Jawa Barat, lho. Kalau bisa nebak dapat piring cantik. Gampang kok, udah ada** _ **hint**_ **-nya lagi. /slap/ Buat kalian yang merasa murid di sekolah-sekolah yang disebut, dan gak suka sekolahnya saya pakai dan saya mainin kayak gini, saya minta maaf.**

 **Btw, makasih buat yang sudah me-** _ **review**_ **dan meng-** _ **favorite**_ **cerita ini.** _ **Luv u, guys~**_ **/ditendang/ Karena berhubung komennya nyaris sama-sama aja semua, saya balesnya bareng, ya. /plak/ Ini lanjutannya, di baca ya, komen lagi. Saya tunggu. :***

 **Buat Avanrio11: ini bukan mpreg, maafkan daku. Saya bikin yang normal-normal aja. Tetap baca, ya, hehe. ^_^**

 **Seperti biasa: saran, kritik, komen gajeh saya tunggu. Semakin banyak saran yang kalian berikan, saya harap dapat semakin meningkatkan kualitas tulisan saya. Makasih juga udah baca curhatan saya di atas. Panjaaang banget.** _ **Well**_ **, saya emang banyak bacot. /koprol/**

 _ **Review**_ **?**


End file.
